Anachronisme
by Enclume
Summary: On dit que le passé vous rattrape sans cesse et Tom est bien de cet avis.Chapitre unique.


_Disclaimer:Rien est à moi,tout est à JK Rowling._

_Me revoici avec une fanfiction à chapitre unique où j'ai voulu se faire rencontrer Tom et Voldemort._

_Merci beaucoup à tous les revieweurs et revieweuses,oui,vous tous,je vous aime même quand vous me reprochez certaines fautes de vocabulaire (mais bon,c'est vrai,je ne me corrige pas assez…)Je vait fair un effaurt,praumi.Sur ce,sans plus attendre._

.

Anachronisme

Tom leva les yeux.

De la noirceur-mère se détachait le visage d'une blancheur de craie de Voldemort.Il semblait tenir plus du mort que du vivant,plus du serpent que de l'homme,mais malgré la surprise,la première chose que Tom remarqua,c'était son aura de puissance,une puissance plus noire et dévastatrice que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu.C'était cette force dans l'obscurité d'encre,de cette encre noire qui vous tache les doigts et qui ne part jamais.C'était une obscurité indélébile;vous avez beau la quitté qu'elle ne partait pas.Et Tom savait qu'elle ne le quittait jamais.

-Bonsoir.

À ce mot,un frisson lui traversa l'échine,ce même frisson qui le parcourait lorsqu'il voyait sa défunte Nagini s'enfuir dans les dédalles de Poudlard.

Sa propre voix semblait s'être astreindre dans sa gorge,mais dès que la phrase eu franchit ses lèvres,Tom sut qu'il avait réussi,qu'il n'y avait eu aucun leurres.

-Es-tu réel?

Un sourire.

-Et toi?

Il lui sembla tout un coup qu'il allait tout simplement éclaté de rire,envahit par la joie et la fierté d'un futur qu'il ne connaîtra pourtant jamais.Tom répliqua le cœur léger,une nuance de malice dans le regard.

-Bien sûre que non

Puis il eut un silence,et à l'intérieur de lui,une question remonta à la surface,une curiosité malsaine,particulièrement délicieuse.Il la laissa déborder de ses lèvres.

-Combien?

Voldemort posa son regard sur lui,et dans sa voix métallique,il perçut un ton de fierté,puis de reproche.

-Plus que tu ne pourrais jamais compter.

Le sol ne puise plus dans l'eau mais dans le sang.Mais tout aurait pu être différent.Pourquoi t'es tu fais berner ainsi par cette prophétie?La catastrophe fut évitée de justesse.

Tom haussa les épaules,par orgeuil.Il eut tout de même un petit pincement au coeur au rappel qu'il allait se faire tromper par une prophétie,et qu'il n'était pas un être parfait.Mais après tout,la perfection se tenait devant lui.Et la prophétie,il ne la vivra jamais,prisonnier de son présent.

-Inexpérience sans doute.Mais je vois que tu ne feras plus d'erreurs.

Voldemort répondit d'un ton résolu.

-Effectivement.

L'excitation revenait à l'intérieur de Tom et l'humiliation d'une futur tromperie était déjà bien loin.

-Il ne nous aura plus,ni le vieux fou,ni le petit Potter.Nous sommes plus forts qu'eux.

Voldemort lui montra le cahier qu'il tenait entre ses mains,les doigts comme des vipères,enjoleuses et mortelles.

-Je suis plus fort.

Je peux te tuer quand je veux.Ton existence n'est dû qu'à mon amusement.

C'est avec une certaine vanité que Tom s'approcha de Voldemort,sa voix étant réduite au chuchotement.

-Le passé rattrape toujours le présent.Tu le sais bien.Nous le savons bien.

Il s'arrêta en face de Voldemort,et pu constater sa futur puissance de plus près.Ses yeux le frappèrent particulièrement,car y brillait une force invincible puisée dans la douleur et le ressentiment.Tom avait en face de lui un être engourdi,insensible à toutes choses.Enfin presque.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Il nous rattrape sans cesse.

Le temps s'était arrêté sur sa montre de poche,mais son cœur gardait le rythme du tic-tac,régulier et incessant.

Et il continua avec une certaine ironie.

-Pour moi tu es le seul qui compte.

Et je suis tout pour toi.N'est ce pas ça l'amour?

Voldemort eut une parcelle lointaine mais bien réelle d'amusement dans les yeux,occupé à s'extasier devant la beauté de sa jeunesse,cette beauté qu'il avait perdu en échange du pouvoir.

-Sans aucun doute,le plus pur de tous sans contredit.

Tom fut content de constater qu'il pensait la même chose et il continua sur cette même lançée,subjugué par la beauté de cette relation.

-Aucune trahison,une parfaite symbiose.Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux fou.

Voldemort répliqua sans attendre.

-Je l'ai toujours su.

Tom et Voldemort partagèrent un sourire,et Tom eut l'impression subite et désagréable que,quelque part,Dumbledore souriait lui aussi.

.

_Merci de m'avoir lue._


End file.
